


What is it you desire?

by PearlDreams



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Light Angst, light cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlDreams/pseuds/PearlDreams
Summary: Hawkmoth has finally gotten the miraculous of Creation and Destruction. But what is his wish, and is he prepared for the consequence?
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	What is it you desire?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshots, but I might change my mind later.   
> Idk yet. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, warning for blood and cursing , etc

Gabriel cackled, his hands gripping his prize, not paying attention to the beaten and bloody and detransformed heroes laying on the floor in front of him. He had no care for their identities, he didn't need to know them now. He finally had them. The miraculous.

"Finally!" 

Gabriel smiled, his eyes glinting with twisted hope and mania. 

"Miraculous of Creation and Destruction! I command you! Grant me my wish!" 

The miraculous in his hands merged together, creating a strange mix, colors seeming to melt and bleed together. The miraculous sparked with power, black and light blue, almost white lightening-like waves crackling and popping off. 

A blend of the kwami's voices answered, "what is it you desire?" Their voices replied, echoing, as ladybugs and black, bubbling energy began to create a tornado of energy around Gabriel.

"Give her back to me!" Gabriel cried, his eyes filling with tears, "give--" he voice cracked, "give me back my Emilie!" 

The merged kwami of Creation and Destruction appeared out of the disgustingly merged miraculous. This new shape almost made Gabriel recoil; eyes half sparkling blue and half sparkling green, merging into an uncomfortable color. Their body, a strange mixture of their original ones, black and green creating an awful, sickly color with red and black. Their bodies radiated energy, seeming to glow and drip with nauseous colors.

The kwami replied, "and are you prepared for the consequence?" Their voice seemed to radiate a promise. 

A promise of what, Gabriel thought he knew the answer to.

Gabriel stood stiffly, his jaw clenching, "of course."   
The kwami smiled, dripping, "your wish is granted."   
And the world turned into a spark of bright light before crashing into darkness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gabriel, honey?" A soft voice said, shaking him.   
Gabriel groaned, turning over before his eyes flew wide open and he jumped forwards. 

A soft giggle.

"Gabriel? What's the matter, sweetheart?" 

Gabriel felt tears fall violently down his face.   
A warm, soft embrace, encompassing him.

Gabriel gripped her soft shoulders, putting his face into her neck as he sobbed.

Emilie.

"E-Emilie!" He cried, pulling her as close as he could, afraid, "I-I had a terrible nightmare!" He lied, "You were gone, and I-"

Emilie pulled away, gripping his hands in hers. 

"Oh, honey. It's okay, everything's okay now. It was just a bad dream." 

Gabriel quickly wiped his eyes, nodding, "of course, of course..." 

He stared at her for a while, soaking of of her in, afraid it would never happen again. He blinked. Soft, golden hair. Sparkling emerald eyes. Sweet, innocent smile.

Gabriel jumped out of bed, startling Emilie.

"Adrien! I have-" Gabriel stopped, 'have to tell him you're back' he thought.

Emilie looked confused, "honey, what are you talking about?" 

Gabriel's world came crashing down.

"I know if we had our son, we'd name him Adrien, but...honey, who are you talking about?"

Gabriel froze, "W-what...did you say?" 

Emilie stood up, grabbing his arm, "is everything okay, honey? Did...did you have that dream again?" 

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked softly.

"Oh no, honey...I knew this would happen again, after our last talk." 

Gabriel crashed onto the bed, staring into Emilie's eyes, "What. Do. You. Mean?" 

Emilie sighed, her eyes full of pity, "I know...talking about trying again for children so soon after my miscarriage of Adrien would be too much for you, I'm so sorry, honey, I-" 

Gabriel stood up again, his voice loud and cracking with sorrow, "what!" 

Emilie stayed where she was, "oh, honey, I'm so sorry, I knew I should have waited a while longer before asking, I know it's hard for you...for all of us." Emilie said, tears developing in her eyes. 

Gabriel closed his eyes, tears falling down his face again, this time, not mourning for the loss of her, but mourning for the loss of him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng startled from bed, breathing heavily. They looked at each other, panicked.   
They leaped out of bed, running as fast as they could to Marinette's bedroom.

"Marinette!" "Marinette!" They cried out, flinging the door open only to be faced with an empty room. 

Tom gasped and Sabine covered her mouth, turning into Tom's chest. Her chest heaved up and down, and they both cried silently, their hearts feeling as if they'd been ripped out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alya and Nino called each other, feeling torn and upset. Nino said he had tried to call Adrien, but got a telemarketer instead. Alya said she had tried to call Marinette, only to get no answer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Master Fu kneeled over, gripping his chest and gasping for air. Wayzz panicked, "master! Master, what's wrong!" 

Master Fu gasped out, "the miraculous! Something is wrong!" 

He walked as fast as his ancient, hurting body could to the Miraculous Box. He opened it. 

He opened it and felt horror.

The miraculous of Creation and Destruction were gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel didn't know what to do. Didn't know what to think.

He thought he knew what the consequence was. How could he have been so wrong? 

Gabriel glanced at Emilie, who was quietly reading a book. He bit his lip, drawing a little blood. He stood up quietly, leaving the room and going to the hallway.

He paced.

And paced. 

And paced.

He bit his nail, he pulled his hair, he gripped his arms, and he wrung his hands. 

Finally, he straightened up, and walked so fast he flew into what would've been Adrien's room.

It was barely full. 

The piano, the books, the climbing wall, the bed. They were all gone. 

There was a dusty crib where his bed would've been. 

Gabriel kneeled in front of the crib, grinning the wood softly as he put a hand on his face. 

His eyes went towards the shiny glint underneath the crib, and he had made a decision. 

He quickly yanked the ugly miraculous from underneath the crib, growling at it, "that's not what I meant and you know it!" 

The kwami appeared, giggling distortedly, "we asked you if you were sure. If you knew the consequence." 

Gabriel grit his teeth, "give him back!" He hissed. 

The kwami tilted their head, "is that what you want?" 

"Yes! Give him back to me!" He ground out.

The kwami smiled, "what is it you desire?" 

Gabriel stared into their distorted eyes, "I want to have never made that wish! I want him back, give him back! At least when I had him, I had reminders of her that live on in him! Give him back to me, you heinous creature!"

The kwami bowed, "as you wish." 

And Gabriel saw the world spark, like a flame. Before being blown out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel stopped, his hands gripping his prize, turning his attention to the beaten and bloody and detransformed heroes laying on the floor in front of him. His heart ached, he could see them, laying with their heads turned away from him, sprawled out on the floor. He looked at the miraculous in his hands. 

"Nooroo, dark wings fall." His shoulders slumped, and Nooroo quickly flew a small distance away.

He kneeled in front of the girl with pigtails, Ladybug. He barely glanced at the detransformed Chat Noir. 

'Ladybug...Ladybug can fix this...right?"

He shook her awake. 

His eyes widened at seeing her face.

"You...you're that girl! With the hat!" He exclaimed, shocked.

Ladybug glared at him.

He held out her earrings, "I...I'm sorry, Ladybug." 

Ladybug snatched her earrings out of his hands, putting them on her ears, "it's Marinette, you asshole," she said, growling at him as her kwami gave him an unamused stare.

Gabriel recoiled, 'I didn't think she could curse,' he thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette looked for Chat Noir, and smiled seeing his familiar blonde hair. She slowly crawled towards him, on her knees, hissing and wincing as her wounds ached and bled through her ripped shirt and jeans.

She softly shook her partner, gently turning him over. She gasped, loudly. 

Gabriel looked over, his eyes widening as he also gasped.

"Adrien?!" Marinette yelled, shaking him more, causing awful, red blood to spill and spread faster around his limp body.

"Marinette, stop! You're making it worse!" A soft, squeaky voice said. Marinette quickly glanced Tikki's way, noticing that Tikki was holding Plagg in her little arms.

Marinette sniffled, "no! NO!!! NO!!! Adrien, no! Don't do this to me!" She cried, leaning over his body, still shaking him, "wake up! Adrien!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel quickly pulled her away, and she shoved him off, "this is your fault! You did this!" Marinette cried, tears destroying her soft blue eyes, making them red and puffy and utterly furious. 

Furious at him.

Furious with him.

Blood covered her body, her blood, but her hands were covered with his blood, and Gabriel felt sick.

He did this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest chapter I have ever written I'm pretty sure  
> I did this instead of sleeping btw
> 
> Pls comment and like!


End file.
